Commercial and residential waste removal service providers typically dispatch haul vehicles to customer properties according to a predetermined pickup schedule. The pickup schedule is designed to provide services in a manner most efficient for the service provider. For example, under a traditional service model, each customer along an established pickup route within a common geographical area receives waste removal service on the same day each week. On this day, waste containers, often of the same size and configuration on each customer property, are emptied by the service provider, regardless of how full each container is. Customers that subscribe to traditional waste removal services are then billed on a periodic basis (e.g., monthly, quarterly, etc.) for their subscriptions.
Although traditional waste removal services can be useful in some instances, they can also be inflexible. For instance, some customers (e.g., restaurants, businesses, apartment buildings, and residences) may fill their containers before their next regularly scheduled pickups. When this occurs, the containers may spill over, creating an unpleasant and/or unhealthy atmosphere at the customer location. In contrast, other customers that produce less waste may not require service at the scheduled frequency. In this situation, the customer may pay for waste removal services they don't need. Traditional waste removal services may not be able to accommodate these and other varying needs.
The tool of the present disclosure addresses one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.